Harley and Ivy
'Season 2 Episode 28 ' It's another night in Gotham City, and once again the Joker is fleeing the Batmobile in his own car, with Harley Quinn in the driver's seat. When Joker orders her to turn, she protests, but he orders her again, and she does so - causing the car to careen down a construction hill. Irritably, he snaps at her to hand him his gun, which she does after rummaging through his bag. He takes gleeful aim at the Batmobile's tires, but the gun turns out to be a dud. Batman gets close enough to snag Joker's rear bumper with a tow cable. As he reverses, Harley presses a button and jettisons the boot, leaving the Batmobile behind as the clowns escape. Back at the hideout, Joker rants about Harley's screw-up with the gun. When Harley timidly mentions that she did get them away from Batman, Joker sarcastically asks if she thinks she's a better crook than him. She dares to say, "maybe", so Joker literally throws her out of the hideout in a rage. Defiantly, Harley decides to pull the original heist she planned herself and heads off to the Gotham Museum of Natural Historyto steal the Harlequin Diamond. Harley evades the security system with ease, but then the alarms are tripped by Poison Ivy, carelessly stealing specimens from the museum's lab. Annoyed, Harley smashes the display glass and grabs her diamond. The two meet for the first time and exchange words as they are cornered by the police. Harley grabs one of Ivy's specimen bottles, attaches it to her gun and shoots it as a projectile, creating a cloud of gas that disables the police and lets them get away. As they spend away in Ivy's car, Harley says, " This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Ivy takes Harley to her latest hideout, a house in an abandoned housing development built over a toxic waste dump. As they bond, Ivy is disgusted at Harley's passive acceptance of Joker's abusiveness, and insists that Harley needs to buck up her self esteem. Ivy also injects Harley with a chemical that simulates Ivy's own toxic immunity, which will allow Harley to survive the toxic enviroment. For their first official caper, they invade the men's-only Peregrinators Club, tie them up with dropped vine creepers, and then loot the trophy room. Before long, the duo are committing a spree of crimes all over town, enough to draw Batman's attention. They also become best friends, though Ivy remains exasperated at Harley's undying affection for "that psychotic creep." Elsewhere, Joker is missing Harley in his own fashion: Without her, the hideout has become a mess, no one has fed the hyenas, and Joker can't even find his laundry. When joker demands why she hasn't come back yet, one of his henchmen nervously shows him the latest headline: "New Queens of Crime." Joker is enraged that Harley is not only thriving without him, she's stealing his thunder as Gotham's most feared crook. However, Joker gets his chance when Harley secretly phones him from Ivy's house, allowing him to trace the call. At the same time, Batman analyzes a soil trace from one of their tracks, and relizes where they are hiding out. Batman gets there first, but is subdued by one of Ivy's creeper plants. The girls chain him to an old table and dump him into a chemical waste pit. As the ladies re-enter the house, they find Joker and his goons eagerly scooping up stolen gains. When Ivy protests, Joker gasses her with his flower, but it doesn't work on her due to her toxic immunity. Ivy knocks Joker and his goons to the ground, then drags a confused Harley along with her to make their getaway. As Joker's goons give chase, they are subdued by Batman, who had managed to escape the trap. Joker picks up a tommy gun and opens fire, despite Batman's warnings about the cocktail of flammable and explosive chemicles they're sitting on. Sure enough, a stray shot ignites a chemical drum, and soon the whole waste dump goes up in flames. The goons flee, while Batman knocks Joker out and then saves them both in the Batmobile. Speeding away in their car, Ivy vows, "No man can take us prisoner!" Then their car is disabled by a well-aimed shot from Renee Montoya. They are arrested, and sent to Arkham Asylum along with Joker. In Arkham, Joker rants and raves that this is the last time he allows women to join a gang he puts together. Harley is hopeful that she and her "puddin" can still work things out, much to the chagrin of Ivy. ' ' ' ' ' ' Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series